


Football Dates

by SilverLinings



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Football, M/M, grossly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLinings/pseuds/SilverLinings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho hasn’t come out and he struggles to find a date to homecoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Football Dates

Minho and Newt had been dating for a year and a half now. They were happy and they were in love and nothing was going to separate them. Well, except for Minho’s fear of coming out. He was the star football player and terrified of what would happen if they knew he liked boys. It wasn’t so much of a problem as he made it out to be in his head. The locker room is sacred, he tried to explain to Newt one night, stressing the fact that it would put everything out of balance, ruin his chances of keeping his scholarship, his friends, his everything at school.

It was hard on both of them and stressful. They couldn’t ever be anything more than friends in the publics eye. Only being with each other really when one would sneak into the others room at one in the morning for a makeout session or cuddling.

Newt hated it, absolutely hated it, but he loved Minho and wouldn’t ruin things for him. Newt wanted to prance around with his hand in Minho’s flaunting it off to all the girls who drooled over Minho on a near daily basis. Wanted to rub it in their faces that ‘fuck off, he’s mine’ but he couldn’t and it was horrible.

Of course Minho wanted the same, always talked about after graduation when he would never let Newt go, would hold him in his arms while they sat on the subway, would hold his hand as they walked from point A to point B, would kiss him when they stopped for a walk signal.

They dreamed of those days.

~~~

Newt went to every football game, a school shirt on and occasionally the school colors painted on his face. He was with friends and they all thought he was some football fanatic but in actuality, Minho just ranted about rules and everything else. The only reason Newt came anymore was to see Minho play and to support him, (or stare at his butt, no one would know the difference, right?). Newt sat in the same spot, always, making sure that he got to that spot because when Minho scored a touchdown and looked up into the crowd Newt wanted to be sure that Minho looked right to him.

~~~

It was the final game of the season, the crowd decked out in green and gold, people holding signs and others screaming. The energy was high and the pressure was high but the football team was ready, Minho was ready and they were going to win.

Half-time came around and Minho’s team was up by fifteen, the other team struggling to keep the ball longer than two minutes. Turnovers were common but Minho and his teammates recovered quickly.

The band and dance team came out, performing in front of the school one last time, (they had won regionals in their own competition, school morale skyrocketing further in the game currently). After the game the football team marched out with posters, the backs of them towards the audience to hide whatever surprise waited. Whispers went around the stadium fast about how it must be a player asking his girl to homecoming since the dance was right around the corner.

Minho walked out alone with a bouquet in his hand and a shy smile on his face. The whispers around Newt grew louder but Newt couldn’t hear what they said over the blood pounding in his own ears. He knew something was going to happen. Either Minho was outing himself right here, right now in front of the whole school, or, Newt was getting a letdown and watching Minho take some prettied up girl to the dance. He couldn’t decide which was worse.

“Well, as all of you know, homecoming is gonna be here pretty quick,” Minho paused, taking a deep breath and looking up at the stands, eyes lingering for a moment too long on where Newt sat.

“I’ve been meaning to ask someone to be my date but just haven’t had the opportunity or the guts and I apologize for that. I’d also like to ask my best friend to come down and help me announce the lucky girl, Newt?”

Newt felt his heart drop. All eyes turned to him and he stood up shakily, making his way down the stands. Girl, lucky girl, the words repeated over and over in Newt’s head, his mind spinning with how he should be happy for Minho, that he would enjoy himself but also how Minho was a selfish bastard, for doing this to Newt and leaving him in the dust all because he was scared. But logically, Newt understood, he knew that coming out could be hard, that some people couldn’t do it until situations changed but that didn’t change the fact that he was allowed to be mad.

He got down to the field and stood by Minho, trying his hardest to smile. Minho could see right through it, without a doubt, but to the rest of the people he probably looked happy.

Minho turned his head to look at his teammates, nodding his head. Out of the corner of Newt’s eye he saw the posters flip but was too angry with himself or with Minho to look. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in to calm himself and then breathing out. He felt Minho grabbed his hand and his eyes jerked open, staring down at Minho with a look that probably would be classified as horror.

Minho was down on a knee, one hand grasping tight to Newt’s, his other holding out the flowers. Newt took them, looking down at the flowers in his hand and then back at Minho.

“Newt, my love, will you please be my date to homecoming?”

Newt’s eyes darted back to the flowers, to the posters behind him that said the exact same thing, projecting it for the audience to read plain and simple. He looked up at the stands, the radio silence and then finally, finally, back at Minho who by now was standing and looking more nervous than ever.

A grin spread wide across Newt’s face and he threw his arms around Minho’s neck, whispering ‘yes’ over and over in Minho’s ear. They stood that way for a minute, Newt shaking with excitement. He finally pulled away and couldn’t fight the smile on his lips. Not even when Minho made him repeat the answer.

“I don’t think they heard you, repeat that?” He had a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Yes, you asshole.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Holla at the homeboys.
> 
> You can find me at [nebulanewt](http://nebulanewt.tumblr.com)


End file.
